


by the campfire

by pratintraining



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pratintraining/pseuds/pratintraining
Summary: Arthur catches Merlin in the act of using his magic.





	by the campfire

He and Merlin had been separated from the rest of the group after a bandit attack, and since the sun was setting, they decided to set up camp for the night before finding the rest of the knights in the morning.

It was just the two of them gathered around the fire. Arthur, basking in the warmth of the fire and the presence of his (loathe to admit) best friend across the flames, began to doze.

After a while, the fire ebbed and Arthur started to feel the cold of the night creep up on him. He turned and tried to wrap himself up in the blanket that had slipped from his shoulders without using his arms, but it was a lost cause.

He was about to open his eyes and fix his blanket when it happened.

Merlin, who was apparently still awake, muttered something under his breath and the fire jumped up again, as warm on Arthur’s face as it had been.

Arthur had just assumed that Merlin fed the fire more wood or something—the man had a way with campfires that often befuddled Arthur, but he wasn’t about to take that talent for granted with the amount of camping he usually has to do—but then something else happened.

The blanket that had fallen haphazardly over Arthur’s waist lifted itself from him and wrapped itself more securely around Arthur’s shoulders. The moment he felt the blanket touch his shoulders, he snapped his eyes open, shocked.

He caught sight of Merlin’s own eyes, the same shock reflected in them—but instead of his usual blues, his friend’s eyes were a bright gold, shining in the dark night.

The blanket slipped from Arthur’s shoulders again as he straightened up, still staring at Merlin’s eyes. He watched as the gold faded from the other man’s eyes, until he was looking at the blues that he had grown to know and love.

To trust.

Their little campsite had fallen silent, but for the crackle of the fire, and Arthur’s breathing.

Merlin didn’t move, didn’t blink, didn’t so much as breathe. He was waiting, Arthur realized. Waiting for Arthur to do something.

Arthur blinked once, and then again. He eyed the other man as he tried to sort out his own thoughts and feelings. Merlin just held his gaze, unwavering, ever-waiting.

Ever-present at Arthur’s side.

The silence lasted so long that the fire was starting to die out again, and Arthur started to feel the cold of the night once more, numbing his fingers and toes.

His head was still a jumble, but the settling cold made something stand out: because of that cold, Merlin fixed his blanket for him. Tucked him in, really. It was such a small, gentle gesture, borne out of kindness and nothing else.

Making a decision, Arthur took a deep breath. Merlin noticed and seemed to straighten up in attention.

“Tomorrow,” Arthur said.

Merlin started, taken aback, his mouth opening as if starting to speak.

“Don’t!” Arthur commanded, holding up a hand to shush Merlin. With the other, he rubbed his temple. “I was just about to sleep, you know? I’m not okay with this but… Tomorrow.”

“Do you… You’re not going to execute me?” Merlin asked, unsure. When Arthur looked up, he was still looking at Arthur’s face, eyebrows furrowed.

“Don’t tempt me,” was Arthur’s immediate reply. Merlin seemed to pale a little, so Arthur hastened to add, “No, you idiot, of course not. I will shout because I am angry, but I’m not going to bloody kill you.”

“Oh. Good.”

There was a pause before Arthur decided he’d had quite enough of this, and he settled back against the tree he’d been leaning on.

He heard the sounds of the campfire being prodded at and cracked an eye open to find Merlin manually placing firewood into the fire and poking it about with a stick.

“Merlin,” Arthur said, eyebrows raised.

Merlin looked up at him, and Arthur gave him a pointed look. Merlin eyed Arthur for a moment, eyes squinting, before rolling his eyes and tossing the stick aside. He uttered his magic words and the fire leaped up, alive and warm.

Arthur paid close attention to Merlin’s eyes flashing gold—it was why he didn’t miss the small smile that played on his friend’s lips.

Smirking, he closed his eyes and let the warmth of the fire and the presence of his (still loathe to admit) best friend wash over him again, comforting him before sleep.

He was about to pull the blanket up from his waist when it moved by itself again, wrapping more securely around Arthur’s shoulders. Tucking him in.

This time, he didn’t snap his eyes open. He just smiled, and let himself fall asleep amidst the company of his kind, gentle friend.


End file.
